A New Start to an Old End
by MoonOrb111
Summary: My first fanfic and it's basically about year 5 at HOgwarts and . *Chapter 7* up...New surprises ahem ahem new guy+Herm..very different!* PLz R
1. Default Chapter

A New Start to an Old End  
  
[Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy chapter one. It's about Harry going off to live with Siruis and attending the 5th year at Hogwarts and he's convinced it's going to be a fresh start, but little does he know, some things never change. R&R!]  
  
  
[Chapter 1: A long awaited Reunion]  
  
Harry woke up, startled. He heard a loud thump from downstairswhich woke him up. Next door, he could hear Uncle Vernon grunting and shuffling to get downstairs. Harry sat up and listened keenly. He put on his glasses and looked at his bedside alarm clock, and it read 4:54 am.   
"Petunia! Dudley! Come and look at this!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.   
Though Harry was uninvited, Harry stood up and tip-toed towards his door and pressed his ear against it.   
"Come on, Dudders honey, your father is calling," Aunt Petunia was waking a very sleepy and very fat Dudley. After a few moments, anda after several more of Uncle Vernon's yells, Aunt Petunia and a very reluctant Dudley descended down the stairs.   
Harry heard Aunt Petunia gasp and Dudley whimper and Uncle Vernon telling them to stay back.  
"Oh Vernon, do something!"   
"Daddy, make it go away!"  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. His curiosity was killing him and he threw open his door and went down the stairs and into his living room where the Dursleys were huddled, terrified. Harry followed their line of gaze to the electrical fireplace which was occupied with something. Something lurking in the shadows and animal-like. Harry could make out two glittering incisors and two gleaming eyes. Harry, too was scared, which is not likely, since he attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Harry being a wizard and going on to his fifth year at the school had encountered many strange and dangerous things and had faced death numerous times and had gotten away save and somewhat undangered. This thing however, was something out of Hagrid, the part giant (but very friendly) gamekeeper of Hogwarts' book of 'Bewitching Beasts.'   
"You boy, make it go away! Now or I'll make sure you don't live to see another day," Uncle Vernon gritted at Harry.  
" I don't know what it is, you know just as well I couldn't have done this by using magic, you've locked all my school stuff away!" The Dursleys hadn't forgotten what Fred and George Weasley's Ton Tongue Toffee had done the previous summer when the Weasley brothers (including, Ron, one of Harry's best friends at Hogwarts,) and their father had come to pick Harry up so he could spend the summer at The Burrow and witness the Quidditch World Cup. Dudley's tongue had elongated because the toffees were magic and the Weasley twins were practical jokers.  
" Well, do something!" squealed Aunt Petunia, she was terrified of all sorts of animals, not to mention beasts with gleaming eyes and drooling front.   
"If only you could give me my...," Harry dared not to complete his sentence. He wanted his magic wand since it never failed to make Harry feel safe, but the look on Uncle Vernon's face was the answer enough for him. Uncle Vernon despised magic of all sort and refused to accept Harry as his nephew and told everyone that he was 'mentally disabled' and attended St. Brutses School of Madly Malacious Children. Harry stepped up and tried to get a closer look at the beast. It was rather brave of him, since every time before when he was facing a challenge, he had always had the protection of his wand. The beast was on its fours and it too stepped out of the shadows. It lifted its front paw, Aunt Petunia shrieked, and it stroked Harry's arm. A slow and genuine smile crept across Harry's face. He couldn't believe it! His dream had come true at last! He will at last leave Privet Drive and the miserable Dursleys and this troubled lifestyle.   
"You've come back! You've come back for me. I knew you would!"  
"Daddy," Dudley whispered. "Daddy, he's gone mad! He's gone mad, he's talking to that- that thing! "  
"Turn around Petunia, Dudley, and quielty, make your way to the phone. We're going to call the police," Uncle Vernon whispered back still staring at Harry and the beast.  
But before any of the Dursleys could make a move, their feet froze on their spot and their jaws hung open, for where the beast was, there now stood a grown man with shaggy black hair and dark, sunken eyes. He wore shattered rags and his arm rested on Harry's shoulder. 


	2. Of Times and Truth

[Chapter 2: Of Times and Truth]   
"Sirius!" Harry said, gleefully just as Aunt Petunia gasped and fainted.   
"Good Morning, Harry, m'dear. It's a bliss to see you, " Sirius, Harry's godfather who was an Animagus, (he could transform at will and take the form of a dog,) said as he embraced Harry in a fatherly hug  
" Tell me Sirius, you've come to take me away, right? I am going to go live with you now, right? We are going to leave Privet Drive and the ruddy Dursleys forever right? Have you been cleared by the ministry? I have so many questions for you!" Harry babbled.  
"And I will answer them, too. All in good time. But first we have some things to deal out here. Things concerning the past, let's see, 14 years. Things concerning the way you, my best friends' only son was treated by these muggles, and yes, as we've all been taught, always, return the favour, am I right, Harry?" Sirius asked Harry while staring at the frightened Dursleys, one of whom lay unconciuos with shock and the other two, mesmerized by amazement at what they were witnessing, Sirius looked at them with hate in his eyes.   
Dudley was sprinkling water on his mother but his hand was shaking and he ended up wobbling the whole jug on his mothers face. She woke up with a sputter, gasped and hid behind Dudley, who was so big he could hide ten Aunt Petunias behind him, seeing as she was so lanky and thin, a total opposite of her husband and son. They all looked terrified to the bone.   
" It's ok, Sirius. I don't care what happens to them as long as I don't have to live here anymore," Harry replied. He was so happy that he truly could care less to what happens to the Dursleys and he was grateful, somewhat at the fact, that the Dursleys, well, did keep him, when he was orphaned and his godfather was in Azkaban, the wizard prison, accused of murder, a crime that he did not commit. Sirius waited 12 years, agonizing over the death of his best friends and the injustice of what was put on him.   
"I know who you are," Uncle Vernon stammered but gained some courage to face a fully grown wizard and an infamous murderer, (Muggles, non-magic folk, weren't aware of the real story behind Sirius Black's injustice. ) "You're the same ruddy coward who murdered 13 people in perfect daylight! But let me tell you something. You can't walk in here and do your mumbo jumbo and scare me or my family. I won't tolerate this. I'm sure that the police will be very happy to find you and I am not afraid to call them. I always knew the boy was bad news and now there's no room for him in this house! My wife and I took him in when he was a baby just so my sister-in-law could rest in peace. I never knew that he would grow up to be such a miserable, half-penny good for nothing freak who keeps company of such, such, proposeterous murderers! " the vein in his temple was throbbing again and pure anger and venom coarsed through Harry's uncles eyes. " But then, again, like parents, like son."  
That was the last straw for Sirius. He took out his wand from his shattered robes and pointed testily at the Dursleys who backed up in to the living room sofas, and stumbled in a thump. " Don't. You. Ever. Insult. James and Lily Potter. Ever Again. Or I will personally make sure that you don't. Understand?!" Sirius thundered. "Indiscurio!" Long ropes binded the Dursleys together, side by side. "No, that's not quite it. Sorry Harry, but I am a bit rusty at this. Oh yes, I remember now. Selapto!"   
Harry gasped in amazement. The Dursleys appeared to have no mouth. Their lips were sealed and they, too seemed to have realized that, since their eyes bulged out in terror.  
"Ah, peace at last. I'm sorry if I gave you a scare back then, it's just that I had used some Floo powder and I ended up here, made quite a noise, though and it awoke the muggles. But it was quite funny. You should've seen the look on their faces when they saw me," he laughed.   
"Sirius, about what my Uncle said about you being a..er, well, you know. Don't take him seriously. I mean, the Dursleys are too thick to understand and it's bad enough as it is, being them the way they are, because they sort of make a bad name for all muggles. I mean, look at Hermione, you know?" Harry said as he walked his godfather to the kitchen and handed him a glass of water and rummaged through the fridge for some food.   
"I know that, Harry. I have nothing against muggles, it's just that the ones you seem to be living with are, well, they are a bad name for muggles. They're horrible."  
" I know. I don't quite understand why Dumbledore wanted me to live with them in the first place save for the fact that they are my only living relatives, after you ofcourse...but I didn't even know about you till like a couple of years ago," Harry said, handing Sirius some chicken drumsticks and potato salad and a pitcher of cranberry juice. "And also, for my so-called protection, I mean living with the Dursleys didn't stop Dobby, who was potentially dangerous, from finding me, and the horror and torture of living here almost makes me want to have another round with Voldemort, you know? It hasn't been easy...but all that's about to change, right?"  
"Right. You know, Harry, Dumbledore has his reasons for all the decisions he makes and well, Harry, you're protected by many forces, magic and non-magic. You may not realize it, but you play a very key role in the magic world."  
"Yes. I know. I've heard it all a billion and one times, thank you."  
" No, Harry. I know that you know about you defeating the dark lord and stuff but there are somethings you don't know, like why, and I mean the real answer to that why, is it that you are so important. Did you ever wonder what such fine wizards like your parents did for a living? Did you ever wonder how it is that your family is so renowned? Oh, Harry you don't know so many things that are your past. Did you ever wonder why Voldemort was after your parents? And why their safety and yours was so important, regardless of how many other lives were lost during those terrible times?" Sirius pondered Harry, sincerity in his eyes.  
"In all my years in Hogwarts, I was so...preoccupied with all the things going around me that I guess, I never truly wondered about my past and why really Voldemort wanted to kill me. I remember that I asked Dumbledore in my first year but he didn't give me a straight answer. I think he said something about me learning about it all in good time, " he paused. " Why, Sirius, tell me. Tell me what went on the years before my parents were murdered. Tell me."  
"I don't think that today or even now is a good as place as any to discuss that," Sirius said taking a swig from the pitcher. "Tell you what," he said between mouthfuls, "why don't you go and get your school stuff and some clothes and whatever it is that you need from here and we'll go to my place and then we'll chat or something. Ok?"  
"Sure. Be right back," Harry said, excited. 


	3. Farewell Dursleys!

[Chapter 3: Farewell Dursleys!]  
Sirius finished eating and then helped Harry with his school suitcase, since it was pretty heavy because of all the textbooks Harry had. After 15 minutes, the two were ready to go, (Sirius didn't have a car, and since Harry didn't know how to apparate yet, they had agreed on taking the Knight Bus.) They were almost out the door, Harry in his jeans and sweater, his Firebolt over his shoulder, and Hedwig's cage (which was empty since Hedwig had gone for a night time flight) in his other hand and Sirius carrying his suitcase, that he remembered the Dursleys.  
"What about the Dursleys?" he asked.  
"Oh them. What do you want me to do?"  
"I'm not sure, but we can't leave them like this, I mean, you know?"  
"Oh alright. But don't tell me they didn't deserve it," Sirius said placing Harry's suitcase on the front steps and heading for the living room. Harry followed.  
The Dursleys were still on the sofas and when they saw Harry and Siruis enter, they looked on, alarmed.   
Sirius took out his wand once again and pointed it at the Dursleys whose eyes popped out in fear. "Restorio!" The ropes entwining the Dursleys, came undone but their mouths were still glued down which was for the good since, Harry wanted to say something.   
"Er, I guess this is goodbye. I know not what to say to you...I will no longer be here and burden your lives, you see I am giong to go live with my Godfather now and look forward to better days, " he said smiling a little at Siruis. "Er... I hope you live a happy life, after all you did look after me and were the only family I had and I thank you for that. Good bye, then."  
Sirius gave Harry a fatherly nod and lifted his wand.  
"No, allow me, "Harry lifted his own wand and muttered, "Wagto Discurio!" The Dursleys mouths reappeared, and Dudley squealed and ran to hide behind his mother as Harry said, "Floralia," to his wand and brandished water lilies and gave them to Aunt Petunia. "In memory of my mother."  
The Dursleys sat there, speechless as Sirius and Harry gathered their belongings and stepped out of Privet Drive Number 4.   
  
*I know this chapter's a little short, but it's very significant.* 


	4. Next Stop, Diagon Alley!

[Chapter 4: Next Stop, Diagon Alley]  
"Ok, I haven't done this in a while, Harry...hmm, you're supposed to lift out your arm or something?"  
"Well, your wand arm like this," Harry demonstrated and suddenly out of nowhere, appeared the gigantic and immensly purple Knight Bus. "Ah, here it is."  
"So where would yer be heading off to mister sirs?" asked an elderly wizard with a stubby face and kind eyes. On his shirt, there was a name tag that read 'Kirk'.  
"Diagon Alley, if you please," Sirius replied. Harry noticed, as they stepped up on the split level bus, that the wizards and witches there, greeted Sirius nicely and were friendly. He did get some odd and surprised looks as people saw his scar and they made an attempt to personally say hello.   
They paid their fare and got a spot near the back, and Harry made Sirius fill him in on the accounts that took place the past summer following the wake of Voldemort, a viciuos dark wizard and the disastrous Triwizard Tournament. Harry was sent back to live with the Dursleys, cut off from the wizard world and he wasn't allowed to send owl posts to his friends either. Altogether, he was completely lost about what had happened and was dying to find out. Siruis took a sip of his hot chocolate (it came with the toothbrush deal) and began to talk. Harry listened patiently as Sirius told of how when the school year ended last June, with the rise of the Dark Lord once again, the whole magic world was in chaos, but much was prevented by Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore took control of the Ministry of Magic and let Professor Mcgonagall incharge of school matters and took the position of Cornelius Fudge. He put the Imperius curse on the Dementors, a necessary action since, the Dementors would be an ally to Voldemort, and he sent an envoy to the giants who, took Dumbledores invitation and joined the alliance. He then sent Snape to become a part of the Death Eaters and rejoin voldemort and become a spy. He was unsuccessful and his true identity was known by voldemort. Snape was killed. Voldemort relied on his Death Eaters to collect him an army to conquer the magic world. But Dumbledore prevented that from happening, too. Furious over the loss of one of his trusted teachers, Dumbledore, with the help of Sirius managed to group all wizards and witches and creatures and fought on Hogwarts grounds against Voldemort and his followers. Dumbledore prevented mayhem at the ministry and allied all magic nations against Voldemort before he could build his army and that's what caused voldemort's defeat. Though he was human again, Dumbledore realised that Voldemort's rebirth had a disadvantage, that even Voldemort, in his vainness, didn't realise. Voldemort had lost most of himself during his 'rebirthing' thus making him lose his most candid dark powers. It was too late when he realised that, and having lost Harry out of his clutches, one too many times, Voldemort went head straight into battle, and was defeated. Voldemort was gone for good.   
Siruis heaved in a sigh. Harry sat, flabbergasted. Lost for words...he didn't know what to say. Voldemort was gone. Hogwarts was safe. He was taking his time believing all this... just the last time, voldemort was 'gone for good' he had managed to come back..one time too many, infact. Harry stared in disbelief. "Sirius, there has to be some catch. Voldemort can't be gone. Not that I don't want him to be gone, but it all seems a bit, well, it all happened so fast. Just like that. And Snape? He's dead!!??"  
"Yes. Harry, I know this is hard for you to take in, considering there's so much more you don't know. About your past. About the magic world...."  
"Please tell me more. I have to know. If I don't...well, it's better to take it all in one sitting then have it known in bits and pieces. I don't want to go back feeling clueless."  
Sirius sighed again. Then he told Harry of the aftermath. After voldemort's death, the dementors locked up all of voldemorts' followers in Azkaban and Dumbledore, along with all the aurors, rid the magic world of Voldemort's evil. When all was settled, Dumbledore opened the doors for all free magic people and strenghtened his alliances with other wizarding communities. He left his post in the ministry of magic and promoted Arthur Weasley, whose family had immensely contributed in fighting Voldemort, and appointed a new minister of magic. The giants returned to their mountains along with newly wed Hagrid and Madame Maxime, ("What?!? Hagrids gone?????" Harry interrupted in disbelief.) Hagrid left letters and some gifts for Harry and the gang, and was deeply saddened to not be able to say farewell in person. Hagrid wanted to be with his own kind and be able to freely show his love for wild creatures without having wizards and witch concerned about their childrens' safety at Hogwarts. Dumbledore left the dementors incharge of Azkaban and returned the peace to the magic world that was wavered for a few months. He went back to Hogwarts and has been appointing new professors and such. Sriuis was cleared from the ministry and the true story behind his injustice was known by all. Peter Pettigrew, the cause of Siruis' so called crime, had gotten away.  
"What? Pettigrew escaped? How?"  
"Harry, we were all so busy fighting Voldemort that noone took heed of wormtail. He managed to escape. I know, I was furious at that too, but Dumbledore assured us that with the fall of voldemort, wormtail would have no one greater to run off to. He's all alone and scared. He's no threat to us. But still I would dearly love to get revenge. But all that goes around comes around. He will soon meet his end, just like all the others that wavered off to the evil path.  
"That is all, for now, but there are some news that I can't give you as of now, you'll have to wait till you reach Hogwarts, " Sirius said, winking. "So how are you taking all this?"  
"I wished you had come sooner. I would have loved to get some revenge personally," Harry said bitterly. " I am so bloody tired of being left out and never knowing anything!" he said almost yelling.  
"Harry, you have to understand. Your parents were great wizards, and very important people in our lives. Their loss is something that we all wished we could prevent. You see, you are all that we have left of them. You're their memory in our eyes. And we couldn't involve you in this, well, because, we didn't want to lose you too," he said softly.   
Harry hung his head and looked away. He was happy to have Sirius next to him and he didn't want to dwell on things that were in the past. He wanted to start fresh - forget all that happened in his past and start a new life, with Sirius. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts and see everyone, " he said truthfully. "But I don't want summer to end either, I don't want you to leave."   
"Oh, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," he said smiling.  
"The Leaky Cauldron, passport to Diagon Alley!" bellowed Kirk.  
"Well, Harry, m'dear, that's our stop. What do you say, we get a good nights' sleep, now eh?"  
"Yes." Harry was still in disbelief. He more than anything wanted to see his friends and see how the magic world was. He more than anything awaited the changes that will happen in his life. Good changes.   
  
*Thanks for reviewing, guys, I am working on Chapter 5. It will be up soon!* 


	5. Many Meetings

[Chapter 5: Many Meetings]  
  
Siruis and Harry booked a room to stay in for the rest of the holidays - Sirius wouldn't say why he hadn't gotten a more permanent location to stay in- and the two were fast asleep as soon as they hit their beds.   
The next morning, the two got dressed and headed down to get breakfast. Old Tom the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, served them breakfast. Just then Hedwig swooped down from the windows in the corner, a letter attached to her claws.   
"Hey, Hedwig, been wondering what you were up to," Harry said, detaching the letter and giving the owl some bits of bacon. "It's from Hogwarts," he said opening the letter. It contained the usual notice concerning when the schools will start and the supplies they'll be needing.   
Harry folded the letter and took out a piece of parchment. He wrote:  
  
'Dear Ron, (and Hermione,)  
How's your summer? I've left the muggles and am staying with Sirius for now. He filled me in on what took place the past few weeks. Ruddy muggles wouldn't let me owl post you or Hermione and they wouldn't let me recieve any either. Tell you more later on that. Could you and the gang meet us in Diagon Alley tomorrow by any chance? I've got my school letter and was hoping to shop for my school stuff there tomorrow. Say hello to your family for me.   
Harry'  
p.s: send this to Hermione afterwards. And we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron.  
p.p.s: Sirius says hello.  
  
Harry folded up the parchment and attached it to Hedwig who grunted. " Up for another delivery, Hedwig? It hooted and flew off to deliver the letter.   
"So," Sirius started, munching a bit of toast. "What do you want to do today?"  
"I don't know. I was hoping to just stick around and stay with you for a while."  
"Ok. Sure. I'll show you around."  
Harry and Sirius spent the rest of the day window-shopping and Harry, like many boys, goggled at the newest model of the Firebolt series broomstick. 'The Lightning', it outmatched the Firebolt series by not that much, but Harry was mesmerized by it. Sirius had to drag Harry's face, which was plastered to the window, and they stepped inside the all purpose store. Sirius bought some more Floo powder and some more parchment and ink. Harry asked why they couldn't buy all this at Florish and Blotts, and Sirius said, that the owner of F&B doesn't like Sirius much, they got into a bit of a fight.   
"Over what though?"  
Sirius blushed deeply. "Er, Harry, well, it concerned a lady. Well, you don't need to know anymore than that," he said quickly and hid his face behind a shelf that held some jars, contents of which were very unknown.  
Harry smiled at the thought of Sirius having a fight over a woman and concentrated on not laughing out loud. They looked around some more, got some lunch and headed back to the inn. They played some wizard chess and before you know it, the two headed up to bed.  
Hedwig had returned while they were out and had dropped Ron's and Hermione's replies on the bed. They both answered yes to coming to Diagon Alley the next day and were happy to hear that Harry was staying with Sirius.   
***  
The next day, Harry woke up, excited. He was anxious to meet his friends and soon ate breakfast and headed out to Diagon Alley with Sirius. It was 11 in the morning and the place was jammed with parents chasing after their kids and lugging bags of supplies.   
"How are we going to find them? I never told them where we're going to meet them..." Harry stopped because behind him, a whole crowd of people were saying his name, a whole crowd of red headed people.   
"Harry!!! It's so good to see you my dear," said Mrs Wealey.  
"How's it going, mate, " chorused the two Weasley twins.  
"Hullo Harry, how was your summer?" said Ginny and behind them all stood Ron, who had grown tall and his freckles had darkened.   
"Hullo everyone. I am fine and so was my summer. I am staying with Sirius,"  
"Yes dear, Ron's told us all about it. So nice to meet you Sirius, " Mr Weasley said, extending his hand, which Sirius shook. They then got into a deep conversation abotu the events that took place this summer while Mrs Weasley gave Ron some money and took off with Ginny to buy supplies. The twins went off to the common joke shop and Harry, told Sirius that he was gonna go off to Gringotts and then tackled Ron with questions.   
"Where's Hermione? I heard your dad's been promoted, eh?"  
Ron talked, as they headed for Gringotts, about how well they were now, and that the Weasleys had refurbished the Burrow, and Ron had finally bought new dress robes. They met Hermione at the steps of Gringotts.  
"There you are, " she said, now looking a head taller, and changed. Her hair had tamed down and her smile renowned. "Oh hullo, Harry," she said and hugged Harry.  
"Hermione!"  
"Ron...." she started, "you look so different. Did you grow or something?"  
"You're asking me? Look at yourself!"   
They all laughed, embarrassed a bit. Harry wondered whether his friends were beginning to be more than friends...but he threw that thought aside and retrieved some gold and silver from his vault. They stopped to buy some ice creams and then talked about the summer. They discussed the death of Snape and who all the new teachers are going to be.  
"You two are looking at Gryffindor's new prefect," Hermione said revealing a glimmering prefect badge.  
"Wow, Herm," Ron started. " Just make sure you don't go in over your head like slimy old Percy with all the rules stuff.  
"Hey I forgot to tell you. I got a letter from school saying that I'm the new Gryffindor Beater, since the twins are gone ('Good on you, Ron,' Hermione said followed by 'Wicked,' from Harry) and Dad's just told me. Lucious Malfoy had uprooted his son 'cause he doesn't want Draco to go to Hogwarts anymore."  
"You're lying!" Harry said beyond joy.  
"Nope. Malfoy is going to Durmstrang. Yeah, believe it. I mean, we got rid of Snape and Malfoy during the same time!"  
"Ron!" Hermione said, "I don't think we should make fun of Snape. He wasn't that bad you know? He DIED serving Dumbledore. That's nothing we should make fun of."  
"Well, we're just joking, Herm, you should relax. Speaking of Durmstrang, did you visit your boyfriend?" Ron said in a sing song voice.  
"He's not my boyfriend you know. Victor and I have decided to stay friends. I didn't visit him, we wrote to each other, that's all. (Ron snorted.) Oh and Harry, I'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron, my parent's have just dropped me off."  
"Great. What about you Ron? "  
"Well, we still have to fix up the Burrow, but I figure I could ask mum to let me bunk in with you."  
They finished their ice creams and went to buy school robes (they had outgrown their old ones) and books. They discussed Hagrid's departure and the new teachers they were going to get. In the end they all admitted that neither one of them could wait till the new year started. It was going to be different for all of them. That night, while Harry lay in his bed, with Ron snoring in his sleeping bag beside him, realised how happy he was. 'Mum, Dad,' he thought. 'I wished you guys were here with me now. Then my life will truly be complete.' Harry fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*I know, I know...what a sobfest!* 


	6. Until we meet Again

[Chapter 6: Until we meet again.]  
  
The four friends spent the rest of the week catching up and buying last minute school supplies. Time flew by, excitement grew and soon it was September 1st and before you know it, they were on platform 9 3/4, Harry carrying Hedwig in her cage and lugging his broomstick as Sirius helped him with his extra heavy suitcase. Next to Harry, Ron was busy saying goodbye and Hermione was chasing after Crookshanks. Before long, they had all said goodbye and were boarding the train that Harry felt like saying something to Sirius. He got off the train with 5 minutes to spare and went to his godfather.   
"Now that it's time for me to go, I don't want to. Can't you come with us? I'm sure Dumbledore will let you stay and you can get a place in Hogsmeade. Please come. I've just only started a new life with you and here I am, saying goodbye."  
"Harry, I've got some things to deal with here and well, as for me coming and staying at Hogwarts, well, you'll see." Harry had a feeling that Sirius was hiding something from him. The train's horn sounded. "Go on now, Harry, don't worry about me. Just enjoy and have fun and make sure you score high in your O.W.L.S."  
"Bye Sirius."  
"Goodbye Harry...Until we meet again," he said, winking.  
"Goodbye everyone," Harry said, running to catch up to the train.  
"Goodbye Harry," replied the Weasleys.  
***  
Harry opened the compartment door to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny (who still blushed near Harry) arguing about something. Ron seemed to be in the middle of it.   
"No, I doubt they'll re-post Lockhart as the new DADA teacher. He's too much of a nutter."  
"Ron, he's more than just good looks you know," countered Hermione. " I mean, he's probably the best candidate there is for that job. You never know."  
" I agree," Ginny said.  
"You know what, guys, I think that if we could have Lupin bck as our DADA teacher, that would be awesome. Sorry, Herm, but I gotta agree with Ron here. Lockhart was a total, er, girl." Harry said resisting the urge to laugh. Ron guffawed.  
" You have a point, but it would just make our school year so much better, if Lockhart was there....." Hermione sighed and then she and Ginny both giggled.  
"Mental, they are these ones," Ron said shaking his head.   
Harry sat down next to them and they talked some more. Soon they found that they ran out of interesting conversation and quietly sat lost in their own thoughts. The trolly came by and they busied themselves with chocolates. There was a new assortment of chocolates out and they were called 'TongueTwistersBrainSplitters HARD candy'. Ginny and Hermione passed but Ron and Harry each bought one.   
"On the count of three ok?" Ron advised. Harry nodded and unwrapped the candy. Ron counted to three and they both stuffed it in their mouths. Hermione and Ginny watched as both Ron's and Harry's faces turned purple and their eyes bulged out and they desperately tried to pry their mouths open (so they could spit it out) but the candy seemed to have glued their mouths together. Hermione and Ginny started to laugh as the boys' eyes started to water. Then after two minutes of agonizing pain, on the boys behalf, their faces returned to normal and their eyes returned to their respectful sockets. Finally they were able to open their mouths.   
"Woah!!! My tongue was literally twisted inside my head..." started Ron.  
"And my head felt as if it was going to split right down the middle."  
"True to their name then, you guys should really read the package before you try something, " piped Hermione.  
" You should've seen your face, your ears were practically steaming!!" Ginny said between jolts of laughter.   
"Harry what do you reckon we send some of these to Percy?"  
"Don't. Unlike you he can read," snapped Hermione.  
"Hermione, do you really think we're that stupid? (Ginny coughed which sounded very much like 'yes'.) Well, we're not. We're gonna change the wrapper and make it like one of those Alberian Nuts he enjoys so much. " Ron said but then realising that Hermione wasn't interested, he and Harry busied themselves with how they were going to send them.   
The Hogwarts Express passed through bright green fields and dark tunnels and before long, the sun had sank and the train slowed down and finally came to a stop at the Hogwarts school platform. By this time, they had changed into their dress robes and their excitement was at a peak. Hermione got off first, since she was a prefect and held the door for others to exit the train. Harry could tell that she felt really important.   
"First years this way, " said a gruntled and miserable voice a complete opposite of Hagrid's cheerful voice. Harry and Ron turned around to face the new gamekeeper and were surprised to see who it was.  
Never without the company of his cat, Mrs Norris, there stood Filch, obviously Hogwarts new keeper of the keys. He gave Harry a disgruntled look and ushered the first years over to the boats.   
"Him?!? What was Dumbledore thinking?" Ron asked.  
"I dunno. Guess we'll find out soon enough."  
"Are you two going to spend the whole night out here? C'mon lets go over to the carriages. We don't want to miss the Sorting," Hermione ordered.  
They got on their carriages, all of them too excited to say anything and after a while before them stood the gleaming towers and turrets of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. 


	7. Start of Term

[Chapter 7: Start of Term]  
  
The students entered the Great Hall and headed towards their respective school houses tables and waited for the sorting cermony to begin. Harry glanced at the top table as a girl named 'Flaherty, Joanna', was sorted and nudged Ron in the ribs. "What is Charlie doing here?"  
"I don't know, did Sirius tell you what *he's* going to be doing here?" Ron asked.  
Harry gasped. He didn't know why he didn't notice his godfather before, but there he was plain as day, sitting next to Professor McGonnagal. Harry stared, his mouth open, and Sirius gave a little wave and smile. Harry waved back. 'This is going to be the best school year ever!' he thought. 'No Snape, no Malfoy...it couldn't be better.' His thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonnagal who was tapping a golden goblet. The Sorting Ceremony was over.   
"Your attention please."   
"Welcome students, old and new. I'm sure that most of you are aware of the events that took place this past summer. Lord Voldemort has been defeated. We have days of peace ahead of us and there is to be much rejoicing. I'm pleased to announce that we have strenghtened our alliances with other magical nations and opened our doors to all and that some of them have already joined us as you will see. We have all gone through some trying times and now it's time for us to move on. However, I am sorry to add that the price of peace was not cheap," he said glancing at the Slytherins. "One of our most exceptional professors have been lost forever. Severus Snape, died a hero, fighting for good." They all raised a goblet in memory of Snape. "You will notice that there have been many changes, changes in our staff and our student body. I am pleased to announce that the new Guidance Counsellor for Hogwarts, a post that has never been occupied in all its time, has been given to Sirius Black." The hall applauded. "You will also notice that Hagrid, our Care of Magical Creature teacher and gamekeeper is no longer here; he has gone off to live with his family. Therefore, the post of Care of Magical Creatures is appointed to Charlie Weasley," (more applause) " and the position of gamekeeper to Argus Filch (scattered applause). In addition, the real Mad Eye Moody has volunteered to become the Hogwarts caretaker. As for the head of Slytherin house and your Potions master, that will be taken care of by Professor LeRange," he motioned towards a pale skinned and big eyed man of about 50 who was looking more evil than Snape. The slytherin table applauded. "And, last but not least, your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Figgs."  
"No way!" Harry whispered. "That's Mrs Figgs from two doors down!" he said but no one was listening since Dumbledore had just announced for the feast to start.  
"Can you believe our luck? Sirius will make the perfect guidance counsellor and just in time too!" Hermione said. "And with all the experience Charlie has with dragons...oh, I can't wait till we start our classes."   
" Hello, um, could I have this seat?" a tall boy with green eyes and brown hair of their age asked Hermione since the spot next to her was empty.   
" Uh, sure," Hermione said, flushing a bit. On her other side, Ginny was busy stifling a giggle.   
"I am Tim Jones, by the way. And you are?" he asked glancing at Harry, Ron and Hermione. He took a double take when he saw Harry. "You're- You're Harry Potter! Nice to meet you. I've read that you're a great quidditch player."  
"So they say."  
"I'm Ron Weasley."  
"And I'm Hermione Granger."  
"Nice to meet you," he said helping himself to a bit of salad. "You must be wondering where I'm from. Well, you see, I went to Durmstrang for my first year, mighty cold there so I transferred to Vitalia, but the language was a bit too much for me, see my parents are archaelogists, they were surprised when I first got my letter seeing as how they're muggles and we travel a lot so it was hard for me settle down in school. I am originally from Canada and well let's see, the past two years I spent in Magnifique School of Magic and we moved again, unfortunately, I had really gotten to like the place, I was a prefect there and well now here I am, I've just talked with Professor McGonagal and she's got me sorted and I hear Gryffiindor's a good house, but then it must be since I read in ' Hogwarts: A History' that Dumbledore himself went to this house so it must be full of great people and well, I have yet to prove myself wrong." he said all this very fast.   
Harry, Ron and Hermione just stared. Ron kicked Harry and they looked at each other and knew what they were up against. "Oi, Hermione, does he remind you of someone?" Ron asked testily.   
But Hemione wasn't listening. "You've read 'Hogwarts: A History'? " Hermione asked in disbelief.   
"Look, Herm, you've found someone besides you who've read it," Ron said sniggering but then stopped because Tim and Hermione were in a deep conversation about the many enchantments of Hogwarts and how other magical schools are.   
"I can show you around you know? Seeing as how you're new and stuff," Hermione offerred.   
"Sure, thanks."  
Ron scowled, but no one heard him. They were all chattering excitedly about the classed and their new teachers. Soon the feast was finished, and Hermione led them all to the Gryffindor common room. Their new password was 'eggshells' and soon they were all too tired to be talking and headed up to their dormitories. Hermione and Tim stayed up and Hermione gave the tour of Hogwarts she had promised. They came back and after saying good night, went to their dormitories. 'Hmm...it's going to be a great year indeed,' Hermione thought falling asleep.  
***  
  
The next day they reviewed their timetables and Ron, Harry, Hermione and Tim, who sat with them at breakfast, had Defence against the Dark Arts first followed by History, then lunch and then double Potions. A few minutes later, Professor McGonnagal called Tim and tehy went to her office to discuss something.   
"Look on the bright side," said Ron as him, Harry and Hermione went to the front of the Dark Forest for their first class. "At least Snape won't be a pain in the arse."  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually looking forward to Potions class," Harry said as the class gathered in a crowd in front of a big object which was covered with a dark cloth.   
"Where's Tim? He's going to be late!" Hermione said, worried.  
"Why do you care?" Ron snapped just as Tim ran down the stairs and joined them. He looked happy and as if he was dying to say something but before he could, Professor Figgs came out from the forest and started the class. She glanced at Harry and smiled. She told them each to think of a spell that they were going to say to the object behind the cloth, the trick was that they couldn't know what type of creature was in there and the objective of the lesson was to teach them consideration and responsibility of actions. Harry chose the 'decendu' spell. He wasn't going to attack it, just make it go away. Hermione chose the 'reducto' spell 'cause she wanted to shrink it, to her it looked too big and dangerous. Ron couldn't make up his mind and time ran out and didn't have a spell ready, while Tim looked confident and ready with wand in hand and a smirk on his face as he watched Neville stumble and then forget his spell. Harry was up next and he did his spell which made the object fly up and then land 50 feet away with a thump and crash. The dark cloth was revealed and the object was a mirror.   
"Nicely done, Potter," Figgs said with a sneer. "You've just broken yourself into a million pieces."  
No one understood what the teacher was trying to say until she gave a long sigh and explained that the objective was to teach you to be ready for anything and that by doing something evil to someone you can't even see, it might just be reflected back to you.   
Harry and Ron stared and Tim smiled. Hermione looked furious. "But professor, how are we supposed to do this right? Like, if you were to give this on our O.W.L.S, how would we pass?" Tim and a couple of other students nodded.  
"Why is she even bringing that up? O.W.L.S are lightyears away," Ron whispered.  
"Good question, Ms Granger. The correct way to do this lesson would be to reveal the cloth and face your opponent. That would be the correct way to do it. So class, I presume you will take close heed to your lesson today, it's very critical that you understand it's importance. Face your opponents and know their weaknesses. Well, that about wraps it up for today, I want a parchment's worth of an essay by next class. You are dismissed."  
  
They headed off to their next class, which as usual was a complete bore, History of Magic and after that they all headed down to lunch. They told Tim about their past experiences and all the adventures and all that they had been through. Tim was amazed and very interested.   
"I'm dying to see Sirius," Harry confessed.  
"Well, we could go after Potions."  
"Good Idea, we'll introduce Tim to him," Hermione said rather excited.  
"Oh guys, I forgot to tell you. You know, this morning right, when Professor McGonnagal wanted a chat with me? Well, you're looking at a Gryffindor Prefect."  
Ron's mouth hung and Hermione squealed.   
"For real? Wow, that is so cool. Let me guess, she let you become prefect because you were one at your old school, right?"  
"Yes. You know what, I'm beginning to like Hogwarts very much." he said smiling. "And you guys are great."  
"Aww, so are you!" they both blushed a little and started prefect talk.  
"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a long year?" Ron muttered.  
"Oh budge up, Ron. Tell you what, you can have a go with my Firebolt again."  
They finished eating and then went to their Potions class. It was a good experience for them for the first time ever in Potions class. Professor LeRange taught them how to brew simple do-it-yourself potions and he didn't pick sides with anyone. The four friends agreed, when the class was over, that Professor LeRange was okay and that he resembled Professor Binns teaching style a lot, the difference was that he was very much alive.  
  
*whew, it's a bit long, but I had so many bases to cover!* 


End file.
